A Torrid Love Affair
by CosplayerWithPen
Summary: Upon entering Hogwarts, Draco and Harry immediately become enemies. But an unexpected kiss changes everything! Through the years, they face battling each others emotions, and hiding their secret from friends, teachers, and even Lord Voldemort himself!
1. The Pureblood Boy & the Infamous HP

Draco Malfoy, an 11 year old boy with platinum blonde hair, entered Diagon Alley with his father, Lucius Malfoy and mother, Narcissa Black. Draco came from an elite family of pure-bloods in the wizarding world. His family once was a devoted follower to Voldemort, the infamous dark lord who was taken down by a mere baby. They abandoned their following to keep themselves in high standings and often donate money to the Ministry Of Magic. Despite this, the family has their love for the dark arts and often mettle in them. Lucius raised his son to be just like him in almost every way. Both loved the dark arts, and both hated any wizard unpure. Both were cruel and twisted and wouldn't hesitate to make an insult. Like father, like son, everyone said.

Usually when the Malfoys go to Diagon Alley, it's to go to Knockturn Alley to go through the dark arts shops, but today was different. This time, it was to get school supplies for Draco's first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was anxious to finally start to learn magic. He felt the sooner he learned, the sooner he can start dabbling in the dark arts like his father.

The family stopped in front of Madam Malkin's shop.

"Let's split up to do this so we aren't wasting our time here," Lucius said turning to Draco. "Draco, you can go in Madam Malkin's shop to be fitted for your school robes, while I go get your books, and your mother will check out the wands in Olivanders. We'll meet back here in 15, got it?'

"Sounds fine to me, father," Draco replied. And they split off.

Draco entered the shop, and Madam Malkin directed him to the back of the shop to be fitted by another witch. Shortly after entering, another boy walked in with dark hair and glasses. Malfoy instantly got the impression that he was pureblood. Malfoy instantly took a liking to him.

"Going to Hogwarts, too?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yes," the boy replied.

"My parents are off getting my other supplies, then I'm hoping I can convince my father to buy me a broom. I think it'd horrible they don't let us have brooms our first year. Hogwarts doesn't know what they are missing out on. I'd be a perfect candidate for their Quidditch team. Have you ever played?'

"Um…no." The boy sounded slightly confused for some odd reason. Maybe he was slightly shy.

"Well, maybe you'll wanna learn after seeing me play. I'll be playing on the Slytherin team of course. Which I expect, all of us purebloods to be a part of that house this year, don't you?'

"…..uh, yeah…"

Even with this boy's shyness, Malfoy liked him and felt like he already made a new companion. Now if only he could break this boy's shell. Malfoy looks behind the boy suddenly when it seems something has blocked the entire window.

"Ugh, what the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy exclaimed looking at a half giant in the window.

Harry looks behind him. "Oh, Hagrid?"

"Oh….that savage, who lives in a hut and gets drunk all the time?"

"I think he's brilliant…"

_This boy obvious has been introduced to the wrong people…._ Malfoy thought.

"Aren't your parents supposed to take you shopping, not that oaf?" Draco questioned.

"My parents are dead."

"What a shame. Offing our kind to make room for the filth in this world. What family are you from, by the way?"

"All done, dear" Madame Malkin said to the boy. And he stepped off the stool.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" Draco said. The boy nodded and walked off to join that mangley man.

Draco was quite confused by that boy. It was almost like the boy had no knowledge of anything that was spoken. But he looked like a pureblood. Draco passed it off as shyness. Which he wasn't sure why, but he took a liking to that boy's shyness. None the less, Draco walked out the shop where his parents were waiting.

"Did you see him in there?" Lucius asked.

"Seen who, father?" Draco confused.

"Who else, other than Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the dark lord."

Draco seemed shocked. He wasn't sure, but he may have just met the infamous Harry Potter. He wasn't sure to be disgusted or enlightened. For being someone so famous, Potter seemed quite odd. Draco was intrigued to learn more about this infamous boy.

* * *

It was now the first of September. Today, Draco will finally be heading off to Hogwarts. His family arrived to King's Cross station ran into his longtime friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and headed straight for platform nine and three quarters. When he got there everyone was already buzzing about Harry Potter being there. Malfoy tried finding him in the crowd but all he seen was a glimpse of what was possibly his messy hair.

Ever since that day at Diagon Alley, Malfoy had been curious about Potter. Most he got from his father was that Potter's mother was a muggle born and then would went on to rant about how Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort's plan to take over the wizardry world. Lucius made it clear that Potter was not to be liked by his family. Maybe to be kept by Malfoy's side in case the dark lord was to return, but nothing more than that. Malfoy wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He just felt he needed to know more about this Boy Who Lived.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy got onto the train and found their own compartment. Pansy Parkinson joined them quickly. Rambling on about how Harry Potter was just a few compartments down.

"We should go take a look for ourselves. To see if that's really Potter." Draco suggested to Crabbe and Goyle. "Who knows, maybe we can get him to come join us and we can walk into Hogwarts being friends of the famous Harry Potter!" Draco laughed.

Crabbe and Goyle were quick to agree and they headed off towards Potter's compartment. Getting Crabbe and Goyle to come was easy. Though, Malfoy was lying on his reasoning on wanting to go over to Potter. They got to his compartment and opened the door. And there was the same boy from Malkin's shop. Sitting next to him was a redheaded Weasley, one of Malfoy's least favorite families.

"So, are you really Harry Potter?" Draco questioned.

"…Yes…" Harry said looking uneasy. Draco felt Harry's shyness was there again. But this time a bit different than before.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy pointed each out. "What are you doing sitting here with a Weasley? If you're not careful, their filth will rub off on you."

The Weasley boy got enraged and stood up. Malfoy coolly ignored him.

"Come join, our compartment. You'll be hanging out with the best wizard families." Malfoy offered Harry.

"I'll be the judge of that myself." Harry said with a sudden confidence. Malfoy went pink. He wasn't expecting such a comeback. No one's ever stood up against him before.

"Well, if you want to hang with the riffraff Weasley's, be my guest. You'll find yourself in the same place as your parents." Malfoy felt enraged. He never had such anger flow through him.

"What'd you say about my family?" Ron shouted getting up to Malfoy's face.

"I think you heard me loud and clear."

"I think you should leave now." Harry said more intensely.

"But we just got here. And there's plenty of food for us to eat!" Malfoy sneered at them.

Malfoy's anger took control and felt the need to get revenge. But as soon as Goyle went to go for the food, he screeched. A rat had gotten a hold of Goyle's finger, who was now waving it around. Malfoy and Crabbe immediately back out of the compartment and booked it back to his own the second the rat had let go of Goyle's finger. They got back to their compartment and sat down.

"That Potter! He'll regret losing a Malfoy as a friend! Just you wait and see!" Malfoy was fuming. He punched Goyle in the arm out of anger. Goyle winched. "You stupid imbecile! You made us look like fools in there!"

Malfoy sat back in anger. He couldn't figure out what quite happened in there. No one ever went against any of the Malfoy's. But Potter unwittingly did. He didn't care about the Weasley getting in his face. They are just a bunch of hot headed idiots, who can't stand a chance against the Malfoy family anyway. But the fact that Harry Potter stood up against him, he couldn't quite grasp. For the rest of the train ride, Malfoy felt a feeling build up inside of him from his rage, that was quite unknown to him until now.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **_I know they are quite young but I actually am planning to have the story going through all their years at Hogwarts. And I just feel it's odd starting in the middle and having it be like 'I've hated you for the last 4 or 5 years, but I now think I like your romantically'. I just can't make sense in that. And I don't find it odd for kids at 11 yrs old to have attraction or wanting to date, because I remember being 11 yrs old and all the kids in my class were trying to date. But as the characters age, their relationship and how they react to each other will change._


	2. The Start Of the First Year

Draco Malfoy was finally inside of the Hogwarts castle. Everything inside was exactly as he expected. Everything looked ancient, ghost were flying around. Like his father said, wasn't too exciting of a place. They entered the Great Hall with all the other students staring at them. Quickly, the sorting hat came out and sang some ridiculously wretched song. And then the sorting began. Crabbe and Goyle went into Slytherin. Some poor wizards went to Hufflepuff, while others were placed into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Malfoy's turn came quickly, and he instantly went to Slytherin before the hat even touched. He was quite thankful for that since that hat was rather appalling and looked disgusting. His confidence was back to normal and he sat proudly at the Slytherin table. Other names were called out until finally he heard Harry Potter's name.

Potter walked up uneasily. Seemed he lost his confidence from before. Everyone was buzzing upon hearing Potter's name. Seems even the mudbloods knew, who he was. Potter seemed to look ghost white as the hat sat there deciding. Malfoy sat on the edge of his seat, waiting to anxiously to hear where Potter was to go. He for some reason hoped it be Slytherin. Maybe that'd make Potter come to his senses, Malfoy felt. Malfoy felt like he was waiting forever.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Malfoy heard a roar of cheer come from the Gryffindor table. Malfoy felt bitter as he seen Potter walk to their table. His resentment for Harry rose. The sorting hat went through the last few of the first years and finally finished. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave some incoherent speech and the feast started. Malfoy noticed some dreadful ghost was sitting next to him at the table. He tried not to let it spoil his meal. A few times he glanced over at Potter. One of the times, it oddly seemed like he was wincing. This pleased Malfoy.

The feast ended and Dumbledore stood up to make announcements, and then everyone broke out into the Hogwarts school song. Draco sat there face palming the entirety of the song. Finally, they were able to leave the great hall to the Slytherin common room. Which appeared to look almost like a dungeon and had green colors splashed everywhere. Malfoy quickly found where the boy's dormitory was, and went to bed. He sat there fuming at how the day had gone. It seemed the only thing that went right, was him being placed in Slytherin.

* * *

The next few days, Malfoy attended several different classes. All of which he considered to be boring. But he was most looking forward to his Potions class with Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin house. What made the class more interesting is that they were doubled up with the Gryffindors. Malfoy felt this may be his chance to get back at Potter finally.

Malfoy went down to the dungeons, where Potions instantly became his favorite class. Professor Snape had it out for Potter, which Malfoy thoroughly enjoyed. And Potter hadn't a clue what anything in potions were. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered almost the through the whole class. And best of all Snape instantly favored Malfoy out of all them. Malfoy was the best in class, and Snape made sure to rub it in all their faces. He didn't even need to torment Potter himself with Snape there. Potter even managed to make his house lose two points during the class. He walked out of the class in almost a swagger from feeling so good about how the class went. He never realized how good seeing Potter in torment felt until now.

* * *

The next week, Malfoy felt extremely lucky. He spent the week gloating on how much more packages he got from the owls, than Harry did. And he found out that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had been put in flying lessons together. Malfoy was giddy with excitement that he'd get to one up Potter in another subject. He even tried messing with Harry's friend, Neville, for more enjoyment, but was quickly stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
It finally became time for their flying lessons on the front grounds. While waiting for the lesson to start, Malfoy bragged on and on about his experiences flying. He felt like he was the best in class. Flying lessons started, but went off to a bad start. Madam Hooch embarrassed him by saying he was gripping the broom wrong. But was quickly redeemed, when Neville flew up in the air and then face planted into the ground. It gave Malfoy a great opportunity to bash Potter's little friend. Malfoy spotted something glimmering on the ground. He picked it up and seen it was Neville's Remembrall. He gave a smirk.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Malfoy heard a voice that was none other than Potter's. His smile turned became cruel.

"How about not? How about we make Neville play a little game of hide and go seek, hmm?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry went to stop him, but Malfoy was too quick. He lept up on his broom and went up in the air. Now he can finally show off his flying skills. Harry could never catch him up here. He laughed. It felt good to have the upper hand this time.  
Malfoy seen Potter run to his broom. He laughed to himself. Potter surely was gonna make a fool of himself. He just knew it. But then much to his dismay, Potter shot off the ground towards him, having no difficulty controlling the broomstick. Impossible... Malfoy thought. Malfoy felt slightly worried but tried to brush it off.

"Hand it over, or else, Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him. Malfoy had never seen Potter so enraged. It excited him a little, but he had no time to enjoy it now.

"Or what, Potter?" Malfoy retorted.

Potter unexpectedly shot at Malfoy. Malfoy was barely able to dodge him. He heard the class cheering Potter on. Malfoy felt his rage build up again. Not having Crabbe or Goyle, would make things difficult for him. But he thought up an idea. Potter surely couldn't stop this one.

"Fine, you can have it!" Malfoy shouted.

He threw the ball up and it was flying back past them straight toward the ground. Harry quickly followed it. Malfoy felt victory raising as Harry headed straight towards the ground. Everyone started screaming and then silence. Harry had caught it last second and straightened his broom out just in time. Malfoy felt his victory fading away until he heard McGonagall's sharp voice shout Potter's name. Malfoy quickly flew to the ground. While everyone struggled to stick up for Potter, but McGonagall dragged Potter away. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, both cracking smiles. Malfoy felt victorious once again. It may have been difficult but he surely beat Potter this time. He beamed with pleasure.

* * *

Several hours had past and everyone was now eating in the Great Hall. Malfoy felt for sure Potter today would be Potter's last day. He was proud at his very own doing but felt a little bit empty. Picking on Harry and tormenting him had been quite exciting. Exhilarating actually. He was gonna miss being able to do so. He spotted Potter in at the Gryffindor table and figured, why torment him one last time. He approached Potter.

"How's that last supper, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Feeling all cocky now you got your backup," Potter said calmly.

This slightly angered Malfoy. He wanted Potter to be upset. To be enraged like before. But he was not. Malfoy felt his anger raising but he kept his cool.

"Really, Potter? I can take you on myself anytime. In fact, I'll even take you on tonight. Wands only? How's that sound?"  
Potter looked confused, but Ron jumped in.

"He'll take you on Malfoy, and I'll be his second!" Ron said.

"Fine. Meet me in the trophy room at midnight. That if you guys can even manage to unlock a door with magic." Malfoy smirked and walked off.

He sat down at the Slytherin table. He felt excitement rise in him again. He was thrilled he had one last time to face Potter before he was sent off. He didn't understand it, but he every time he faced against Potter he felt an excitement he never felt before. He hoped to do some real damage to Potter this time as he finished up his dinner and headed for the Slytherin common room.

He went up to his room and seen a piece of rolled up parchment by his bedside. He forgot his father sent him a letter this morning, he had not opened. He opened it. He needed some good news to keep his excitement up. His excitement fell quickly. His father wrote paragraphs on paragraphs on how he would disown and torture Malfoy himself if he ever was to disgrace the Malfoy family by getting expelled or losing to other classmates. Especially Potter.

Malfoy tossed the parchment aside in disgust. His father had no trust or pride in him what so ever. Everything was always about making sure the family stayed in high standings. Malfoy did like being in an elite pureblood family. But he didn't like the hassles on how everything surrounded that reputation. And how everything with the Malfoy's surrounded Lord Voldemort. Malfoy knew his parents thought he was better than Potter, but he also knew they were scared of Malfoy becoming victim to Potter like their precious Dark Lord. None of them knew how Potter defeated Voldemort. All Malfoy knew was that since then, all his family does was wish to be living back in the time of the Voldemort's uprising. He sometimes felt jealous of how fond they were for the Dark Lord. He admired the Dark Lord's powers, but felt it was quite idiotic to act like obedient dogs towards him. But he could never say a word against his father or Voldemort. Not ever to Crabbe or Goyle. He had to live up to the reputation of the Malfoys and always honor Lord Voldemort. And he felt like in his father's eyes, he could never compare to Voldemort. This angered him greatly. He felt he now had to face Potter more than anything. He felt he didn't care what his father thought of him doing this. Getting to lash his wand out at Potter was motivation enough to Malfoy to not back down.

It became time for Malfoy to head off to face Potter finally. He didn't bother grabbing Crabbe or Goyle. They won't be needed. They weren't anywhere to be seen either. He walked out of the Common Room and head towards the trophy room. He waited there for a few minutes and then Potter walked in. He was followed by the Weasley, a mudblood, and clutsy Neville.

"Felt you needed an army to face me, Potter? Are you that scared?" Draco smirked.

"Why would I need to be scared of the likes of you? Did your minions run off in fear of facing us?" Harry retorted.

"I felt they wouldn't be needed since I can handle you myself! Let's start this! Wand out, Potter."

They drew their wands out and stared intently at each other. They raised their wands up to make a move when they heard a door opening. They all scrambled out of the trophy room through the door on the opposite end as Filch, the caretaker, walked in with his cat, Mrs. Norris. They snuck down the corridor hearing Filch closing in. All of a sudden Malfoy sees Neville go down with Ron, slamming into a suit of armor.

"You imbeciles!" Malfoy hissed at them as Potter shouted for them all to run.

The group ran off. They got to the end of the corridor and the Weasley, Mudblood, and Neville went to the right while Potter went to the left. Malfoy followed Potter. He felt this was finally his chance to get Potter alone to face him. He grabbed Potter and pulled him into an empty classroom and used Colloportus to lock the door..

"Finally, Potter, the time has come..."Malfoy posed himself in a ready position. "Let's see what the great Harry Potter can do."

"We don't have time for this Malfoy!" Potter hissed looking worried.

Malfoy smirked and casted an Imperturbable Charm on the room.

"There, now Filch won't even hear us in here. We have plenty of time now." Malfoy smirked.  
He then started firing out spells at Potter. Potter dodged and fired his own. They were neck and neck at first. Both continuously firing spells at each other and barely being able to dodge each spell. Papers flying everywhere. Malfoy though quickly gained the upper hand. He knew far more spells that Potter. He even threw in a few basic dark arts spells. Potter barely could dodge them. Malfoy felt like his body was exploding with excitement. This was the thrill he had been waiting for. He felt like nothing could stop him. Not Potter, not his father. All his problems of today were gone. He felt like he could defy anything.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted and finally hit Potter with it. Potter's wand flew out of his hand. His power over Potter was just exhilarating. It was like he was rebelling against everything. Malfoy dropped his wand, ran up to Potter and pushed him against the wall. And then suddenly Malfoy's lips were on Potter's. Malfoy felt like he was no longer in control of his own body anymore. He kissed Potter hard. Potter was utterly confused and at first stood frozen in shock, not knowing how to react to the kiss. But then he shoved Malfoy away. Malfoy grabbed Potter's cloak and yanked hard on it, bringing Harry past him and pinned him down onto the teacher's desk. Once again, Malfoy's lips were on Potter's kissing hard. Malfoy couldn't even begin to grasp what he was doing. He felt he should be disgusted by this, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt Potter's hands trying to push him off, but he noticed Potter was now kissing him back. Malfoy's tongue slipped into Potter's mouth.. His body was being taken over by a different feeling. Malfoy suddenly pulled back. This was too much for him to handle. Him and Potter were both panting looking away from each other. He finally stole a look at Potter who glanced back.

"What...the hell, Malfoy?" Potter panted.

"Shut up, Potter," said Malfoy as he punched Potter in the gut.

"Oof!" Potter gasped. He clutched his side in pain and sat up to a sitting position on the desk.

Malfoy quickly turned around and walked out the door. He couldn't even think about what just done, let alone fathom on why the bloody hell he reacted that way. He was shaking as he walked back to the Slytherin common room. This was not the way he was expecting to end his night. Not the way at all.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **_Woo! They kissed! But how will the aftermath of the kiss effect them? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	3. Feelings Tossed Aside

Sorry for such a long pause, everyone! D= I've been terribly busy these last few months with conventions. I've had half the chapter written for 2 months now and finally have gotten back to writing more. _ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Malfoy woke up the next morning. He was relieved. Potter should be off on his way on a train back home by now. And everything should be fine. He walked into the great hall and seen the familiar shaggy hair of Potter. His face went red and he hurried to the Slytherin table, making sure to get a seat facing away from Potter. The owls flew in, one had a particularly large package. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle all watched as it landed in front of Potter. Potter and the Weasley quickly moved to go out of the great hall. Malfoy seen Crabbe and Goyle get up to head for him. He realized to keep up with his normal act; he'll have to face Potter. He got up quickly and rushed in front of him. He got in front of Potter and the Weasley and seen Potter's face go reddish. Looking down to the package quickly, he seized it and felt it. He could instantly tell that it was a Nimbus Two Thousand. He was slightly jealous; he only had a Comet Two Sixty. He felt slightly relieved. He had another reason to get Potter in trouble, and maybe out of his face.

"First years can't have broomsticks, Potter. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't put up with it you this time." He threw it back at Potter.

Ron stepped in and threw a few words at him, and Malfoy threw a few back at him. He made sure to keep his glance away from Potter's as much as possible. All of a sudden, Professor Flitwick popped up by Malfoy's side.

"What's going on here, boys?" Flitwick asked.

"Potter's got himself a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy immediately tattled.

"Oh, yes, McGonagall told me he was going to be recieving one so he could join the Quidditch team," Flitwick said as he eyed the package.

Malfoy's mouth dropped. And his face went white. Not only did Potter get the Nimbus Two Thousand, he got onto the Quidditch team before Malfoy could. Malfoy felt his blood rushing to his face as his anger rose. He quickly turned around and walked off fuming with angry. He hated that Potter, he truly did. The kiss came back to his head, but he quickly pushed it out of his head.

Later on that night, Malfoy was heading back to his dormitory by himself, when all of a sudden; someone grabbed him and dragged him into a classroom. It was Potter.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"We need to talk," Potter said getting just a few feet away.

"Like hell we do," Malfoy said as he decked Potter in the face and turned around to walk off. Potter quickly grabbed his arm.

"What the hell happened last night? What was that all about? I know even you're confused on what happened."

Malfoy scuffed and pulled his arm away from Potter and started stepping towards him.

"Confused? HA! You want to know what happened, Potter? You were fooled! I tricked you into thinking I was into you, because I wanted to see if you were into men. With the way you follow Weasley around, I was curious. And you walked right into it! You walked right into my trap!" Malfoy exclaimed smirking menacingly. He grabbed Potter and slammed him against the wall. "So keep in mind, if you ever get in my way, I will use it against you. You will be known as the great Harry Potter, who likes boys. Maybe if Lord Voldemort surfaces against, I'll let him know, too. I'm sure he'd find great pleasure in hearing it."

Malfoy let go of Potter and walked out the room. He smiled to himself. He felt rather proud on how well he handled that. He felt he could now continue facing Potter with no problems.

* * *

The next few months, it felt like nothing ever happened. Malfoy and Potter went on as they did before. Malfoy constantly bullied Potter and Potter would try getting him back. Malfoy got the delight to see someone bewitch Potter's broom in his first Quidditch match; only to be disappointed to see Harry catch (or rather swallow) the snitch last minute. During winter, though, he got to tease Potter on how he didn't get to go home for Christmas to a family. He even was more delighted when he got Weasley in trouble with Snape. He, unfortunately, lost to Weasley in a fist fight though as Potter won a second Quidditch match to Malfoy's disappointment. He almost got the upper hand though when he discovered that oaf, Hagrid, was keeping a dragon. And felt extremely lucky to find a letter in one of Weasley's books saying they were gonna be getting rid of the dragon. He was gonna catch them red handed, but McGonagall caught Malfoy in the tower and got an detention. He got a stroke of good luck though when he found out they had been caught(unfortunately without the dragon) and had one hundred and fifty point taken away.

Malfoy later that week received a letter for dention at night with Filch. He groaned. He hated that Squib. When he got there he discovered he had to serve it with Potter, the Mudblood, and Neville. He wasn't too pleased with this. They moved to outside and things got even worse. He had to do detention with the giant oaf. And then Filch told them, they were headed to the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"What? Students aren't allowed in there, we can't go in there! It's dangerous!" Malfoy shouted.

"Well, you're the one who got in trouble," Filch said grinning. "Should've expected a fair punishment."

The Oaf walked out of his crumby little hut with his mutt, Fang. He had a crossbow and arrows with him. This made Malfoy even more nervous. Filch and the oaf argued a bit, and then Filch stormed off. Malfoy looked at the forest and then at Hagrid.

"I'm not going in there. If my father finds out, he'll be greatly angered!" Malfoy said feeling desperate.

"Yer father would tell yer that's how Hogwarts is! If yeh rather get expelled and face yer father, go head," Hagrid retorted.

Malfoy felt furious, but knew he had no choice, but to listen. Hagrid led them to the edge of the forest and pointed out a silvery unicorn blood and informed them, that they were going on a search for the unicorn. Malfoy gulped.

"What if we're found by whatever's been hurting the unicorns?" Malfoy said feeling panicked.

"That's why yer got me and Fang," Hagrid said. "We're gonna split up and find this unicorn now."

"I'm going with Fang." Malfoy said quickly.

Having the dog made him feel more comfortable than going with the oaf. Until he found out the dog was a coward. Malfoy was stucked going with Fang and Longbottom. He decided to make the best of it, by scaring Neville, who set off sparks. The oaf came running to them, only to be enraged at Malfoy's prank. The oaf forced Potter to go with Malfoy and Fang this time. Malfoy suddenly felt nervous. This would be the first time him and Potter would be alone since that incident. They walked quietly both unsure of what to say.

A twig snapped and Potter grabbed Malfoy's arm. They looked at each other. Both of them went red in the face and looked away quickly. Potter went to let go of Malfoy's arm, but then tightened his grip.

"I haven't stopped thinking about that day," Potter said.

"About what day?" Malfoy scoffed still looking away from Potter. Malfoy had to use everything he could muster to not start shaking.

"You know exactly what day."

Malfoy looked back and Potter.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy said and started walking away.

"That day we kissed! I'm sure you haven't forgotten about it! I know I haven't!" Potter shouted at him making Malfoy stop dead in his tracks. He didn't look back.

"I rather not think about that day. Why don't we forget about it starting now?"

"Why? You were the one, who started kissing me! And I know it wasn't just some prank of yours!"

Potter ran up to Malfoy and turned him around. Malfoy looked at him coldly. Malfoy was shaking badly and trying to keep his composer.

"Why did you even bother kissing me, back then, if now all you wanna do is forget about it?" Potter said. Malfoy pushed him away.

"I don't know! You think if I did, I would sit there avoiding it?" Malfoy shorted back. He was fuming, but it was a much different type of fuming then he was used to. "I don't even know what came over me! I'm disgusted that I even did something like that!"

Potter went silent for a second. But then looked into Malfoy's eyes.

"What if there's something more between us? Something we mistook for for hate, but it was something else?" Potter said.

"What nonsense are you even talking about, Potter?" Malfoy said confused.

"What if…what if there were feelings between us?"

"Feelings?"

"Yes, feelings."

Malfoy snorted.

"What the hell kind of feelings are you suggesting here, Potter?" Malfoy questioned. He noticed Potter seemed very nervous and uneasy.

"Uh….like….the romant-"

"I've heard enough!" Malfoy cut him off and stormed off. "I don't know where you got that idea, Potter, but I sure as hell don't feel that way!"

Potter grabbed him again. This time he kissed Malfoy. Malfoy pushed him away as he felt the bizarre overwhelming feeling come back to him from that day. He couldn't let that happen again. He turned around quickly and Potter grabbed his arm again. Malfoy went to shout at him, but then seen Potter was frozen in fear looking past Malfoy. Malfoy looked and seen a dead unicorn laying several yards in front of them. He then caught a glimpse of a creature coming out of the shadows towards the unicorn. Malfoy was horrified. He couldn't move his body. The creature's head lowered towards the wound on the unicorn. He heard a sick slurping noise. He felt a scream come out of his lips and without thinking went running. He didn't know where he was going, as long as it was away from that thing. He remembered Potter was back there, but he wasn't about to become some hero for Potter's sake and get killed himself. He just kept running til he was out of the forest.

Malfoy collapsed on the ground. His whole body was shaking. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't understand anything that was happening anymore. Between that monster AND Potter. He laid on the ground sobbing for a bit until he collected himself. He decided that if Potter was to come out of those woods alive, he would make sure, Potter knew that Malfoy hated him. Whether or not, Malfoy believed it himself, he was unsure. But he can't let Potter know that. Ever.

* * *

This marks the end of Book 1.

So this ends the end of Book 1. I didn't wanna spend a giant amount of time in this book since they ARE so young. I'm, also, going to be skipping MOST of chamber of secrets except for the important parts so I can get them a little bit older faster. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be out within a week or two.


	4. The Facade Of Secrets

A summer had past since Malfoy's first year at hogwarts. He felt he had been spared at the end of that year with Potter almost getting himself killed by what was rumored to be Lord Voldemort himself. So avoiding Potter the rest of the year had been no hard task. And Draco had been lucky enough to not have heard a single word from Potter throughout the summer. Every time an old came for the first month of summer Malfoy had been terrified of getting a letter from Potter. But after never receiving any, he figured Potter had gotten the hint at the forest and realized what a fool he was. This was all a relief. It was bad enough he had spent his summer being ridiculed by his father for having a mudblood surpass him in school. And with the Ministry Of Magic having raids on houses, his father had been even more uptight almost making his home life unbearable.

Malfoy was almost glad that school was coming up again so he could escape it. Though running into Potter he dreaded, but it wasn't as bad as having to deal with his father. Malfoy was ecstatic when it came time to do school shopping. His father had promised to get him a present. His father said it was gonna be a be a broom, but Malfoy planned on to trying to pry a few more things than a broom from his father.

Malfoy and his father went to Knockturn Alley so his father could sell some of their dark arts items so avoid Ministry suspicion. On his way there, he spent his time ranting about Potter and other school things to his father. These were conversations his father expected of him so he made sure to show hatred for Potter as much as he could for his father. They were almost routine for Malfoy to be doing. They stepped into one of the shops. Malfoy looked around, occasionally asking his father for stuff. His father turned him down each time. Malfoy then noticed a cabinet slightly cracked opened. He thought he seen something inside. He went to reach for the handle when his father beckoned him to leave. As Malfoy turned away from the cabinet he could've sworn he seen a peak of Potter's scar. He shook his head. Probably just imagining things. His father and him proceeded out of the shop and went towards Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. On the way there he swore he heard someone shout Harry's name somewhere back in Knockturn Alley. He convinced himself it was probably just a coincidence.

After going into a few stores, they walked into a crowded Flourish and Blotts. Some idiotic writer was signing off his autographs. Malfoy and his father looked at each other with disgust. But then they heard the writer shout out Potter's name and their attention immediately went over to him. The writer, something Lockhart, was shaking Potter's hand and then announced he was to be a new dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Malfoy groaned. Great another idiot to teach dark arts. When the commotion was done he seen Potter walking towards a young female Weasley, who happened to be just a few feet away from Malfoy. Malfoy knew he had to show off to his father.

"Enjoying the publicity, Potter," Malfoy said putting on his best sneer as Potter turned towards him. He seen Potter go slightly red. He tried his best to ignore it. "Can't go anywhere without making the front page, can you?"

"Leave him alone!" the Weasley girl shouted.

"You got a new girlfriend over the summer, too!" Malfoy retorted knowing his father would be pleased with him insulting a Weasley.

He seen the Weasley flush as Ron Weasley came over. Malfoy and him exchanged words, Malfoy made a point of insulting his family's wealth making Weasley try to attack him with Weasley's father coming in between them. Malfoy's dad chose this point to job in the conversation to have his own words with Weasley. His father was way more harsher with words making Arthur Weasley wailing fists at him. The big oaf broke them apart. Malfoy's father threw his last insulting words at the Weasley's and they left. Malfoy felt relieved. This was probably the best way to start off the year. Potter will surely had the Malfoy's after this.

Walking away from the the store Malfoy's father spoke to him in a serious tone.

"This year at Hogwarts, I want you to keep your head down. No getting into trouble or starting anything. I want all eyes away from the Malfoy family. No questions asked. Got it?" His father spoke sharply.

"Yes, father."

* * *

It really wasn't hard for Malfoy to keep his head down for the year. It gave him an excuse to avoid Potter a bit more. And aside from Malfoy making the Quidditch team, there was way more things going on at the school for them to pay attention to him. He did make sure to insult Potter when he could though. Especially on the field for the Slytherins vs. Gryffindors match. It unfornuately costed him the game and a strict ridiculing from his father.

The school's attention had been distracted though by the Chamber of Secrets being "opened" and several classmates being petrified. Malfoy made sure to take liking to this, knowing that it was connected to the Slytherin household and knew it was expected of him to be pleased with it. Some even expected him to be the Heir of Slytherin. Malfoy didn't really fully enjoy the idea, but he played it off like he did.

The school quickly started up a dueling club for students to better protect themselves. Malfoy and his crew joined. They walked into the great hall. He seen Potter was there with his friends already. And then Lockhart and Snape walked in the room and began a demonstration and then set off to put them in parts. He seen Snape instantly go towards Potter. He knew Snape would partner them together.

"Malfoy!" Snape shouted. "Let's see what you can do against the famous Harry Potter."

Malfoy put on his best smirk and approached them. Snape walked off and they prepared to duel. Malfoy and Potter kept their eye contact at all times. Potter didn't blush at him this time and seemed a bit more mad. They bowed and Malfoy cheated at started early with a spell knocking Potter back. Potter lashed out with a tickling charm. Malfoy struggled through laughter and shouted out his next spell. Lockhart broke up their fight. Malfoy was disappointed. He was hoping it to last longer. The fight brought him an exhilarating feeling. Malfoy got his second chance though when Snape volunteered them for the next demonstration. While Lockhart attempted to show Potter a blocking spell, Snape whispered for Malfoy to use a certain spell on Potter. Malfoy smirked at the idea.

The duel started and Malfoy sent out a Serpensortia spell. A snake appeared and went towards Potter. Snape while amusingly watching a terrified Potter went to stop it but was blocked by Lockhart. Lockhart failed at making it disappear and made the snake set out after a student.  
All of a sudden weird hissing noises came out of Potter and the snake backed away. Malfoy was stunned. Did Potter just speak Parseltongue?

* * *

The next night, on Malfoy's way back to his dormitory, he seen Potter walking in by himself in another hallway. Malfoy had made sure to avoid all contact with Potter by himself, but curiosity was just too much for Malfoy. He walked toward Potter.

"Just what are you Potter?" Malfoy said. Potter turned around startled.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Potter said hardening.

"You spoke Parseltongue last night. How were you able to do that? Only a few known people were able to do that, all of them Slytherins."

"I don't know how. It just happened." Potter turned around to walk away.

"You're not even gonna question any of it, Potter?"

"What do you care? You don't even care about anything to do with me? So why would it matter?" Potter said looking back at Malfoy. It almost threw Malfoy off as he suddenly realized why Potter was so angry towards him.

"Did upset about the rejecting from last year?" Malfoy retorted trying to look smug about it. He couldn't let Potter see how it bothered him.

"You know, you're so in denial, Malfoy!" Potter shouted back. "You're a terrible liar!"

"I'm in denial? You're the one in denial that I don't have any feeling for you! How pathetic!"

Potter angrily turned around to storm off, but then stopped himself.

"You put on such a facade, Malfoy...You know, I was tempted to write you this summer to see if you'd drop it. I guess the Dursley's actually helped me out for a change though," Potter said in spite.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't want to read any of your sickening love poems." Malfoy retorted.

They both turned and walked off not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.

* * *

**Author's Comments: Well, I guess this year will be two chapters instead of the planned one. XD Oh well. Hope you're enjoying it! Please review! It helps motivate me to write more! =D**


	5. Secrets Unlocked

Draco was fuming for the rest of the night. He couldn't believe Potter thought he was in denial. How foolish. He woke up the next morning to find out Potter was blamed for another petrified attack. Malfoy knew it couldn't be Potter or else, Malfoy would've been the victim last night for sure. It continued for months with people spreading rumors about Potter being the heir of Slytherin. Even the Weasley twins made jokes of it. It annoyed Malfoy greatly. If only they knew how weak Potter really was, they wouldn't even fathom the idea of him being great enough to be the heir. All the Slytherin's kept questioning Malfoy to see if he knew who the heir was, even Crabbe and Goyle. But no one had a clue. His father told him to let the heir rid the mudbloods and do their job though. Of course, that would be his father's first thought.

Valentine's Day came around. Malfoy was slightly uneasy with the singing dwarfs going around. Every time one approached him, he was terrified of it being from Potter. Though, he was intrigued when he heard a dwarf go after Potter. He went to go investigate. Potter went red upon seeing him. Malfoy felt himself go red, too, realizing that Potter thought it was gonna be from him. Potter tried to run but the dwarf took him down and started singing. Malfoy looked down and seen a diary on the ground that had fallen out of his bag. He snatched it up quickly, he had to see the contents of the diary. If there was anything about him, he had to destroy it immediately.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy realized everyone was staring at him. He had to put on a show.

"When I see what's inside, I will," Malfoy forced a smirk.

Malfoy started to look, but all of a sudden the book flew out of his hands. Harry had used an disarming spell on him. Potter quickly stormed off. Malfoy couldn't go after him in public. He cursed and walked off to class.

* * *

He wasn't able to run into Potter after that. His mudblood friend got petrified and then the Weasley girl got kidnapped. And somehow Potter managed to save her and face the heir of Slytherin, who was the young soul of Voldemort. Malfoy couldn't fathom how Potter kept managing to do these things. The school examines were cancelled due to everything that had happened.

On one the cancelled examine days, Malfoy was walking around outside at night in the rain when he seen Potter coming up the hill from the Oaf's little hut. Potter stopped upon seeing Malfoy. His face hardened.

"You gonna rub it in my face how your father almost killed me and my friends?" Potter said coldly.

"My father? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Potter?" Malfoy said confused yet slightly annoyed..

"Like you don't know! It was your father's plan to open the chamber of secrets this entire time!"

"Open the chamber? Just because my father supports Voldemort doesn't mean he was a part of that!" Malfoy stepped back flabbergasted at Potter's accusation.

"I just seen him a few nights ago! Dobby ratted him out! He gave Ginny the diary! And he almost killed a lot of my friends!" Potter said stomping closer to Malfoy.

Malfoy was in shock. He didn't even know his father was a part of anything with the chamber of secrets. He couldn't even make sense of half of what Potter told him. But he knew once Potter brought up Dobby, that it was true. The rain came down harder and louder.

"You're right! I was a fool!" Potter shouted at him through the rain. "You were out to get me this entire time!"

"No, I wasn't! Potter, if I was, wouldn't I have rubbed it in your face by now?"

"You're such a liar! You're always out to get me! You always have been! I'm such a fool!"

"No, you're not." Malfoy said sighing. Potter was losing it.

"Yes, I am! I'm a fool for thinking that you even-"

"For chrissakes, Potter!" Malfoy said grabbing Potter and kissed him. "You're not okay? So just shut up."

Malfoy shoved Potter back and walked off back to the castle..

Potter stood there stunned.

* * *

**Author's Comments: So Chamber Of Secrets is done with now. I'll probably be doing the same thing with Prisoner of Azkaban as with Chamber Of Secrets and not spend too much time on it that book either. It's one of my favorites, but I really wanna get them more into high school age. **


	6. Feelings Of Worry

After that night, Malfoy hadn't seen Potter for the rest of the school year. He had spent the summer trying to figure out his feelings. He had just spent an entire year getting Potter to hate him, to just kiss him again at the end of it. He wasn't even sure if he did it out of feelings or to just shut him up. Either way, he had to come to face it. He didn't really hate Potter like he thought he did. But liking him romantically? He wasn't too sure on that. That part that was quite hard for him to figure out.

Regardless of his feelings though, Potter and him couldn't even have a friendship with how their lives were. All their friends and family hated each other. It's just something that wouldn't work. Malfoy had considered writing a letter to Potter, but didn't work up the courage to, until he was almost done with summer. He was a little shocked that Potter hadn't wrote either. But Potter was probably just confused as Malfoy was. He figured if Potter wasn't going to make a first move in writing about that night, he had to.

Malfoy tried to write a letter a hundreds of times until he ended up with:

_Potter,_  
_I regret to inform you that, despite our past events with each other. We can never be friends because of many circumstances within our lives. So expect me to forever harass you in public and deal with it._  
_Malfoy_

Malfoy considered rewriting it, but then he thought he heard his father coming up the stairs and quickly sent it off with their owl. He hoped that was an okay letter to send.

* * *

School had quickly approached and Malfoy still hadn't heard back from Potter. He was slightly worried and scared to face Potter. He hadn't even ran into Potter at Diagon Alley when getting his school supplies. Though it would've been impossible to talk to him there with his father around. As he got on the train he saw Potter's mess of hair go come onto the platform. He quickly went into a compartment knowing, this wasn't the time to get into things with him. Unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle thought differently. They harassed Malfoy until he agreed to go annoy Potter. He got up and went to Potter compartment. Malfoy put on his nastiest sneer and opened the door.

"Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel," Malfoy said when he opened the door. He seen Potter's eyes widened upon seeing him. Malfoy quickly looked away from him and began insulting Weasley. He cut it short when he noticed a man in their compartment with them.

"Who's that?" Malfoy questioned.

"New teacher," Potter got the courage to respond.

He stood up in between Malfoy and the Weasley. Potter eyes were warning Malfoy to back down. Malfoy quickly got Crabbe and Goyle away. He was relieved that the teacher had cut their visit short. They got back to their compartment when the train started to slow down to a stop. And the light suddenly flickered out. Malfoy stepped out his compartment to check what was going on. He seen a tall dark shadow coming towards him. He felt an ice chill flow through his body. He instantly ran. He became worried about Potter and he went down a few compartment doors and opened Potter's compartment door and slammed it shut. He stumbled back into the compartment, tripping over feet.

"What the bloody hell?" Said what Malfoy immediately recognized as a Weasley twin. He realized instantly he went into the wrong compartment. But it was too late to go back out.

"There's a- there's a-" Malfoy's words stuttered as he tried to get the words out.

"Haha, is that Malfoy? What's got you all spooked? The boogeyman?" the other twin said poking fun at him.

Both the twins laughed, but then abruptly stopped as the chill came over the compartment. Malfoy started gasping for breathe.

"...Dementors...outside..." Malfoy told them between breaths.

The dementors passed by. He heard someone say something a few compartments down and a white light appeared outside their door. The chill subsided and the lights came back on.

"Well, that was unsettling," said one of the Weasley's.

"I think my insides just froze over, Fred," said the other.

Malfoy looked at seen it was the twins, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson in the compartment with him. The twins looked down at him and grabbed Malfoy by the arms and picked him up.

"Did you feel something wet and warm go over your foot during that, George?" one twin asked the other as they forced him towards the compartment door.

"I'm not sure, but I think I see a stain on the floor, Fred,," said the other twin opening the door.

"Wh-what?" Malfoy stuttered out in confusion.

"Off you go!" The twins said in unison as they pushed Malfoy out the door and shut it.

Malfoy stumbled away in confusion. He walked back to his compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were huddling there, shaking. Malfoy shook his head as he sat down. The train started up and they were moving again. Malfoy looked out the window watching trees pass by. He wondered if Potter was okay, but then forced the thought out of his head with how stupid it sounded.

The train reached the school quickly. As usual, the carriages were waiting for them. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle ended up on a carriage with Longbottom. On the ride there, Malfoy over heard Longbottom talking to some Gryffindor.

"Did you see those dementors in there? Nearly wet my trousers when they went by" Longbottom said to the boy.

"Me, too. I felt like everything happy was gone forever." The boy said.

"Even Harry fainted at the sight of one of those things coming towards him."

Malfoy grabbed Longbottom's arm.

"He fainted?" Malfoy asked quizzingly. He realized he was about to get suspicious and gave out a laugh and changed his demeanor. "The great Harry Potter fainted at the sight of a measly dementor? Seriously?"

"That's n-none of your business, Malfoy," Neville retorted slightly stumbling over his words as he yanked his arm away.

Malfoy gave a snort and turned away. He became slightly worried for Potter. When they arrived to the castle, Malfoy got a glimpse of Potter and started running towards him and his friends. He realized what he was doing and quickly put on a facade.

"Is it true? Did you actually faint, Potter?" Malfoy said trying to seem delighted about it in front of everyone.

"Shove off, Malfoy," the Weasley said.  
Malfoy looked at Potter and could see in his eyes that it was true and then looked back at Weasley.

"Did you faint, too?" He sneered at him. "Did you cry for mommy and daddy?"

The professor from the train stepped in and intervened Malfoy from continuing. Malfoy backed off quickly not wanting to get in trouble. They entered the school and Potter was lost from Malfoy's sight within all the students as they entered the Great Hall.

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy went to the Great Hall in search of Potter. He was curious about last night and, also, curious about if Potter ever got his letter. Potter wasn't anywhere to be seen. A group of Slytherin's ran up to him asking if he knew about Potter fainting. Malfoy knew they wanted a show. He gave a big laugh and started to make fun of Potter. He started doing a swooning motion of Potter fainting as Potter actually passed by. Malfoy pretended to not notice and continue what he was doing. He figured he couldn't approach Potter in here so he kept with the charade and did a few more impressions throughout the morning. He didn't managed to run into Potter in the morning at all after breakfast. He figured he wouldn't be able to, until night.

After a few classes, it had already hit lunchtime and Malfoy was quickly scurrying to lunch. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Potter. Malfoy felt himself go red.

"Go around the corner and pretend you're doing something," Potter told him quickly.

Malfoy confused, went around the corner and learned against the wall and pretended to read a piece of parchment that had been in his pocket. Potter leaned against the other side of the wall doing the same.

"So why are we doing this?" Malfoy whispered towards Potter.

"I'm avoiding people noticing us talking in case someone walks by." Potter whispered back.

"Okay..." Malfoy said. He waited for Potter to say something, but ended up with an awkward silence. "So you really fainted?"

"Uh...yeah...they came into the compartment and...I just felt like the life was being sucked out of me...and then I blacked out..." Potter said soundly slightly embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear."

An awkward pause.

"Uh...so...did you, uh, get that letter?" Malfoy asked finally getting the courage to mention it.

"Uh...yeah...I did..." Potter said quietly.

"Why didn't you reply?" Malfoy said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Wasn't able to."

"What do you mean you were able to, you have a bloody owl?" Malfoy said slightly turning towards Potter.

"Don't look towards me, you'll give us away!" Potter shouted in a whisper. Malfoy leaned back on the wall. Potter sighed. "A lot of things happened...I kinda blew up my aunt and had to go on the run...and Hedwig was with the Weasley's...and yeah..."

"You blew up your aunt? That's the lamest excuse I ever heard, Potter."

"It's true!"

"Whatever..."

There was another long silence.

"So...your response?" Malfoy finally asked starting to get anxious.

"Oh, yeah...well...I got what you were saying...and I understand, I guess..." Potter said quietly.

"So I guess, there's nothing else to talk about then, huh?" Malfoy said and pushed himself off to wall to move away. Potter grabbed his wrist. Both still were looking away from each other.

"But I don't fully agree." Potter said.

"What's there not to agree on?" Malfoy asked impatiently hoping Potter would let go of his wrist before someone came around the corner.

"I think we can still be friends."

"How?" Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Not publicly, obviously. But maybe be friends without anyone knowing?" Potter said almost sounding like he was pleading.

Malfoy heard a sound down the corridor like someone was walking towards them from another corridor. He knew he only had a few seconds to respond. He quickly turned to Potter.

"If anyone ever finds out, I'm saying you bewitched me."

* * *

**Author's Comments: So I hope you are enjoying book 3 so far! I barely have put a dent it in. _ **

**Oh, and I'm still getting comments about how they were making out in the beginning was odd. And I did explain this already in the beginning, but I guess I'll get more into it? I had them kiss in the beginning for a few reasons. I felt the kiss was necessary for the story. I honestly didn't want to start the story as them hating each other and then becoming friends and then getting into a relationship. I wanted that romantic confusion from the get go. And honestly, at age 11, most boys already know about making out and sex(hell, all my barbies were sluts by time I was 9 yrs old) and their hormones are starting to bounce all over(granted not as severe as the teenage years) andtheir bodies are starting to change and develop. And the whole puberty thing, it's a whole mess of confusing feelings. And most kids have a peaked interest on what this thing called 'sex' is by then. I mean, by 10 years old, they already show kids videos on puberty in schools and scientifically talk about sex and how women get pregnant. And then by age 12, they teach kids about safe sex and STDs. So really, the whole kiss, was them just having an unexpected rush of hormones bounce in and them not even know what the hell was really happening and just being left confused because they never had that feeling before. Thus, why nothing more than just a kiss has happened since because the whole event still confuses them. They just know there's some sort of feelings that are going on that they can't explain. Sorry if it made anyone feel awkward. ^_^; **

**Random feels: So as I was trying to figure out who to put in the compartment with the twins other than Lee, I went to Fred's wiki page on the HP wiki. On the top it said "This article is about George's dead twin"...WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! TTTTT_TTTTTTT. *extreme sadness and feels* **


	7. A Rough Start

After his talk with Potter, Malfoy went down to lunch. He tried busying himself eating food while pondering what exactly this new friendship would be like. Once he was was done with lunch, Crabbe, Goyle, and him went down to the Oaf's hut for his Care Of Magical Creatures lesson. He cracked jokes about how ridiculous this lesson ought to be with the Oaf teaching. He noticed that Gryffindors were coming down for the class, too, and realized that he'd be having this class with Potter. Malfoy did his best to ignore that he realized Potter was there when Potter walked down. The oaf started his class and brought them by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid them ordered them to open their books. Malfoy looked at his book, that he had wrapped tightly with a rope since it tried eating him when he got it.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Malfoy questioned the oaf coldly. Even if he was going to establish a friendship with Potter, he wasn't gonna start acting nicely to whoever Potter was friends with. Especially this oaf.

"Yer gotta stroke 'em!" the oaf said and showed how with the mudblood's book.

"Oh, how obvious that was, all we had to do was stroke them!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"I found it funny," the oaf said with his voice wavering a bit.

"Oh, how hilarious, giving us books that try to eat us!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said quietly from behind Malfoy.

Malfoy knew that Potter wanted him to back down, but now that Potter spoke, Malfoy knew he had no choice, but to trash talk the entire lesson. All the Slytherin's would expect him to do it out of spite.

_Should've kept your mouth shut, Potter_, Malfoy thought. This friendship was gonna be harder than both him and Potter thought.

The oaf went to go fetch some creature and Malfoy knew it was time to start bashing the class.

"God, this place is all going to bloody hell with that oaf teaching. Just wait til my father finds out. He'll throw fit.

"Quiet, Malfoy" Potter said sternly, starting to seem annoyed.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you!" Malfoy retorted knowing he had no choice, but to attack Potter now.

Luckily, the oaf returned with some bizarre creature at that moment. A hippogriff. He introduced it and most of the class seen uneasy by it. The oaf went on to talk about how to handle them when Crabbe and Goyle started whispering to Malfoy asking about how they were gonna ruin the oaf's class. Malfoy just told them that the oaf will probably ruin it himself. Malfoy heard the oaf ask for volunteers to approach the hippogriff, but only Potter offered. Malfoy watched closely, slightly worried. Potter bowed to it and after a few seconds the hippogriff bowed back. Malfoy felt relieved. Potter then ended up being able to ride the creature and came back down. The oaf then had them all working with the hippogriffs. Malfoy instantly went to Buckbeak. Even if he and Potter were friends, he still wasn't gonna let Potter beat him at things. Malfoy bowed to the hippogriff and it bowed back.

"That wasn't so hard," Malfoy said arrogantly petting the hippogriff. "I knew it would be easy if Potter managed to do it. I bet you're not dangerous at all, you big ugly brute."

All of a sudden the hippogriff's front legs jumped up and Malfoy felt a sharp pain in his right arm and screamed. He fell back on the ground. He writhed on the ground in pain. He looked down and seen he was covered in blood.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" Malfoy shouted in panic. "There's blood all over! I'm gonna die!"

"Yer not dying!" The oaf shouted from somewhere close.

Malfoy felt himself being lifted up. He thought he got a glimpse of a worried Potter, but he couldn't tell with his vision blurring. Sounds were starting to muffle and he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, Madam Pomfrey was standing above him.

"That was quite the cut you got there. Fixed you up the best I could. Your arm may hurt for the next few days, but it should be better in a few weeks," She informed him.

Malfoy sat up and looked around. It was already nightfall. He looked at his arm in a bandage. He still felt pain going throughout his arm and gave a slight moan of pain.

"Was my father informed of this?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, yes, we sent an owl to him right after you came in. He already sent a letter back," She pointed to a letter on the table.

Malfoy unrolled the parchment and looked at it. It was a massive letter insulting the oaf and school. His father already contacted all the school governors and demanded the oaf to be fired. Malfoy sighed. Figured his father would overreact to this. This was going to be nasty. And his father, also, demanded to make sure the school knew how much he was in pain. More acting on his father's bidding.

Madam Pomfrey excused herself and left the room to run errands. Malfoy fell asleep for a few more hours and then woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he heard a noise, but no one was in the room. He turned and suddenly seen Potter next to him and nearly jumped out of his bed..

"What the bloody hell?!" Malfoy shouted in a whisper looking around wondering where Potter came from. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter," Potter said annoyed. "What were you thinking out there?"

"What was I thinking? What was that oaf thinking bringing a creature like that to a lesson!" Malfoy hissed at Potter.

"You're the one, who insulted Buckbeak!"

"How was I know that it was gonna try to kill me?"

"You should've been listening to the lesson!"

"Well, sorry, Crabbe and Goyle kept talking to me! Trying to get me to mess up that oaf's lesson."

"Well, you didn't a great job at that."

"Aren't you supposed to be worried and ask if I'm okay? Isn't that what friends do?"

Harry scoffed at Malfoy.

"Aren't friends suppose to be respect the others friends?" Potter retorted back.

"You seem to be forgetting the whole 'secret' part of this friendship, Potter," Malfoy said getting annoyed. "My friends hate you and your friends hate me. Respect each others friends is impossible. You seemed to be forgetting that I have a reputation to keep up with. I have to treat all your friends like dirt to live up to it. You knew this is exactly how things have to be in order for us to keep it a secret."

"I know...but...why'd you have to go and tell your father? Now Hagrid's gonna get fired."

"I didn't tell him, the school did. Either way, he was gonna find out. And once my father gets on a rampage, there's no stopping him. So I'm sorry about that, Potter. It really wasn't my intention."

"Ugh...," Potter pulled up a chair and sat down. "I just wish things wouldn't have to be this hard. I mean...how many hours have we been friends and we're already fighting."

"Well, you're the one who wanted this friendship. It's just one of the prices we pay for it, I guess," Malfoy sighed. "Things will probably always be this way, Potter. We will never get along with each others friends. Hell, we will probably piss them off quite often. It's the way things are. And we will have to act like we hate each other and are out to get the other in public."

"Yeah...well, I guess, despite what happens, we'll just have to make sure we hold no hard feelings with all this," Potter sighed. "This is so much harder than I'd thought it be."

"Yeah..." Malfoy turned to look at Potter. "So are we okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Potter said staring into Malfoy's eyes.

He stared at Malfoy for a few seconds longer and then suddenly went red. He stood up quickly.

"Well...uh...I should get going before Madam Pomfrey comes back..." Potter stammered.

"Oh yeah," Malfoy said slightly confused by Potter's sudden reaction. "Well, then...night, Potter."

"Yeah...good night."

Potter gave a small wave and then stumbled out of the room. Malfoy sighed.

"Just what am I getting myself into..."

* * *

**Author's Comments: Yet again...barely put a dent into this book so far. _ Was expecting to last only 2 chapters on this book, will probably last at least 5. There's just so many great interacts in this book between them. I'll be really focusing on their friendship though for most book since as you can see already, is going to be quite a bumpy road with them. Well, hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Be expecting the chapters to take a little bit more time to come out now. I'll probably be reading through all the books thoroughly now, instead of most grazing for Draco's parts. Also, this may or may not be my last chapter before the weekend since weekends are busy for me.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. New Emotions Of Friendship

Malfoy didn't go to class for the next few days on orders from his father. He walked into Potions class late. He figured Snape wouldn't care and he wanted to see Potter. He was ready to put on a show for the class. His father had told him to keep faking his injury to make the oaf look bad. Potter didn't like it, but Malfoy had no choice when it came to his father though. Pansy Parkinson asked him if it hurt. He faked a grimace and pretended it did. He gave Crabbe and Goyle a wink though since both them knew it was faked. Malfoy purposely set up his cauldron by Weasley and Potter. He figured he could use his arm for an advantage of being by Potter during Potions. If even it meant bullyilng him the entire lesson. He got to force Weasley to cut his ingredients and when Weasley did a bad job, he got to switch his ingredients with him. He then got Potter to skin his shrivelfig. Potter did so not looking at Malfoy, going slightly red. Potter had been acting weird since that night in the hospital when he left. Malfoy wasn't sure why. Malfoy started a conversation with them. He had something to tell Potter, but he needed to not sound suspicious. He started off by bringing the oaf up. Of course, Weasley and Potter got mad instantly. Malfoy knew of course, Potter was more mad at his father, than Malfoy himself. A gryffindor saved Malfoy the trouble of bringing up the subject. He mentioned about how Sirius Black had been sighted. Malfoy listened closely to see what information the boy would give away. He had meant to bring up Black to Potter before, but never gotten the chance. He wasn't even sure if Potter knew the truth about Sirius Black. He knew he had to weasle the information to Potter somehow during this lesson. Ron noticed he was starting at Potter. Potter looked confused.

"Wanting to catch Black yourself, Potter," he said smoothly.

"Definitely am," Potter said sarcastically thinking Malfoy was messing with him.

"If it was me, I would've been out there looking for him the second he escaped," Malfoy said putting his best mean smile on trying to make it look like he was taunting Potter.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Malfoy," Ron questioned Malfoy.

"Didn't you know?" Malfoy asked Potter starting at him questionably looking for hits if Potter knew or not.

"Know what?" Potter said confused. Malfoy understood that no one told Potter anything about Black. He gave a fake laugh.

"Maybe you rather leave it for the dementors, but if it was me, I'd be out there hunting Black down myself to get revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Potter said getting annoyed with Malfoy and wanting him to give a straight answer.

Malfoy was about to, but then Snape interrupted them. He wasn't able to talk to Potter for the rest of the lesson. When he walked out of the lesson, he gave Potter a smirk. It wasn't hard for him to keep messing with Potter in public. The hard part was having to deal with Potter being annoyed with him when they got to be alone.

That night, Malfoy wondered why no one told Potter the truth about Black. He started pondering if he really should tell Potter what Black did to his parents. If everyone else was hiding the truth from Potter, it may have been for the best. Who knows what Potter would do if he found out. Whether he'd go after Black and get himself killed or have some sort of mental breakdown. After some thought, Malfoy decided against telling Potter for now.

The next time, he saw Potter, he claimed it was just to mess with him during class. Potter got greatly annoyed with him and stormed out. But he went back to willingly hang out with Malfoy by the next week. Malfoy and Potter started to see each other once a week in private. They'd either do homework together or sometimes play wizard games. Most Malfoy triumphed Potter over. Malfoy would still occasionally see Potter give him a weird stare from time to time. Malfoy wasn't sure what it was but he usually just shrugged it off. And then in public, Malfoy did his best to bully Potter and his friends. Potter was getting more and more used to it. But he'd still occasionally get mad. Malfoy started getting increasingly more aware about how much he was starting to care for Potter. He surprised himself when Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts and he started to worry about Potter's safety. And then again got worried when Potter was injured during Quidditch. He really never expected to feel like that towards Potter. Hell, he never even worries about Crabbe and Goyle. But then again, he didn't really consider them much of friends. Malfoy tried not to overthink his new emotion towards Potter though.

* * *

Fall had past, and it was the night before Malfoy was going to leave for the holidays. He waited in the abandoned classroom where him and Potter usually met. They had made arrangements to see each other after Malfoy got back from Hogsmeade. Potter walked in and Malfoy went to greet him, but Potter was in a rage.

"You were hiding the truth about Black this entire time, weren't you?!" Potter shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked confused.

"I know Black got my parents killed! You knew about it this entire time, didn't you?"

"What-? Where did you hear this from?" Malfoy said still in a slight confusion.  
"I overheard it when I went to Hogsmeade today! You were lying to me to me when you said you were just messing with me back in Potions when you brought him up! You lied to me! This entire time, you knew Black was why my parents are dead!" Potter was almost in tears now.

"I had to lie! Just like everyone else who've been hiding it from you! Just look at you now! I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you'd react!" Malfoy slowly walked towards Potter.

"Just because everyone else was lying, didn't mean you had to, too! You're my friend! And you didn't tell me! Those were my parents, he betrayed!"

Potter started sobbing and collapsed to the ground with his hands covering his face.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them," Potter said through sobs. "He's got them killed and now wants me killed, shouldn't I have been told about it?"

"Potter, look at you, you're a mess," Malfoy said kneeling on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Potter in a hug. "I didn't tell you, because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to see you like this."

Potter sobbed uncontrollably into Malfoy's chest as Malfoy kept his embrace.

"I just wanna kill him, Malfoy," Potter sobbed. "I wanna see him dead. I hear my mother's screams every time I'm around dementors. And he's the one who caused it."

"I know, I know," Malfoy whispered.

Malfoy stroked Potter's hair trying to comfort him. They stayed in that embrace for what seemed like forever to Malfoy with Potter crying softly. Malfoy felt like another new emotion was rising up in him.

* * *

**Author's Comments: Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. ^_^; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm at least at the half way mark for this book. I forgot how good this book is. XD Can't wait to get another chapter out! Remember, please review!**


End file.
